OC Page: Jocelyn Durante
Personality Jocelyn is a very sweet and calm girl. She is very caring as well, and tries to right the wrongs that her sisters do, which most of the time doesn’t work. She is often told she is like a mother by the way she treats her sisters and injured animals. Good Traits Kind, caring, gentle, patient, understanding, hard working, knows how to defend herself quite well, is often the peace maker in the family . Bad Traits Sometimes absent-minded, easily distracted, doesn’t forgive easily, can actually do some physical damage if angered enough, is often disorganized, talks too much, indecisive. Powers Has a sort of “healing touch” for animals. Background Story Jocelyn is the first born of Amelia and Travis. She was born with ADD, so naturally, her parents thought she would have trouble concentrating in school and at home. And at first she did, and then found herself excelling in something other than school. Ever since she was a little kid, she had a thing for animals, not just horses in general. While she absolutely loved to ride and participate in rodeos, she preferred to be taking care of horses rather than riding them. Since the age of 5, she would bring home wounded animals to patch up and send them on their merry way. When living on the ranch, she could always tell what was wrong with the horses before an adult vet could, and she decided to pursue the career as a vet. Despite having ADD, she worked very hard in school until she became a straight-A student all the way through, and even skipped 2 grades due to her smarts. Despite the hard times that happened at home, Jocelyn never let herself down and continued to be strong, for both her sisters and herself. At the age of 16, she graduated high school and started attending Virginia Tech to get her degree in Veterinary Science. So far she’s been exceling in all of her classes and even has a fiance, whom she plans to marry when she graduates. Even though she is loving her new life, she still misses her family and tries to visit them often. She found it a shock when she found out about what happened to Michelle and her family now resides in a completely different state, but she would rather not to question it too much so she wouldn’t upset anyone. Interesting Facts *Jocelyn is actually allergic to a couple of animals, but that doesn’t stop her from caring for them. *She gets along great with Jazz, while Jazz is happy to have someone to have an intelligent conversation with. *Ever since the divorce of her parents, she has not talked to Travis since, and refuses to visit him. Eventually her unforgiveness for her father disappears. *She is less of a tomboy than her sisters. She loves fashion and occasionally accessorizes, but doesn’t over do it. Despite this, she’d rather wear cowboy boots than strappies any day. *Her ADD poses a challenge, but she doesn’t give up and it doesn’t stop her from excelling in school. Category:Female OCs